The Perfect Kunoichi
by Tantalizing Kunoichi
Summary: Chakra isn't only in the bodies of shinobi. It's everywhere, in the air we breathe, in the plants and animals around us, its even found in our food. This is Raw Chakra. it's at such a high concentrated levels that no one, not even the most highly trained shinobi can sense. Rated M for gore, voilence, betrayal, and mature scenes.


**_Chakra isn't only in the bodies of shinobi. It's everywhere, in the air we breathe, in the plants and animals around us, its even found in our food. This is Raw Chakra. it's at such high concentrated levels that no one, not even the most highly trained shinobi can sense. _**

**_The Haruno was the only had a special ability to see this Chakra, even use it. Thus making them the most powerful Clan within all the great Nations. A Haruno never ran out of Chakra from this, But it came with a price. Take the Raw Chakra from the plants and animals left them dead. once beautiful tree's and plants now wilted and black, but they always gave the most. _**

**_The clan kept this knowledge a secret from Elders of its village, for fear of becoming pawns in the little games they played. _**

**_Fear swept through other clans, causing an uprising... The Haruno Clan was destroyed with but a single survivor._**

**_Vowing to one day take Vengance on those that wronged her, she shall surpass all that shall stand in her way..._**

Prolouge

!

Static filled the hooded figures ear and a small hand reached up to press against a thin neck, pressing against the radio gear and pressing in on a small button in the side.

"Do you have the target insight?" A gruff voice said, the hooded figure nodded even though they knew the person couldn't see before replying.

"Yes, the target is in sight. Permission to go forth." A Low, sultry feminine voice answered.

"Yes, proceed with caution." The gruff voice answered before cutting off his transmitter, the static leaving her ear. She brought down her hand to rest on her leg. She stood crouched down on a roof top facing a lower building. A large floor to ceiling window had its curtains pulled back, allowing her access to all that is in the room. A large, muscled man stood with his back to her, his short brown spiky hair in a mess and he had his shirt thrown over his broad shoulder. He had his large arms crossed over his chest as he argued with a short stocky man.

Finally, the smaller man left and left the larger man to himself. He walked into the backroom and the woman took this as her chance. Delicately, she lifted her right hand, her index and middle finger out. She swept her fingers in a circular motion, twisting her wrist as she did, and a silvery light started to form, leaving a glittering trail where her fingers swept through.

With the light formed at her fingertips she brought them to the front of her face to her forehead. Closing her eyes, she breathed out slowly, her breath blowing out at the shimmering particles. Bringing her fingers down slowly to the bottom of her chin, her body dissolved into thin air, only to reappear inside the man's apartment.

She opened her eyes slowly and she brought her hand down. Using her left hand she performed one handed seals to completely block off all sound in this apartment and then she closed the curtains of the overly large window right as the door burst open to reveal the man in nothing but a towel, his hair disheveled as it stuck to his forehead. Reaching into her cloak, her hand brushed against her right thigh and she pulled out 3 senbon needles, each resting between her fingers. His eyes widened as he saw the hooded figure standing in his room. He took a defensive stance and charged at her.

She simply stepped to the side as he charged by, before he could turn around she swiftly turned and with the force of her movement, she slung the senbon at him. The first needle pierced him through his trachea*, the second pierced through the muscle on the side of his neck over his shoulder( Brachial Plexus )*, instantly falling him to his knee's as the last senbon went into his left eye.

The large man fell backwards with the force of the impact of the senbon going through his eye. Blood pooled around him as watery gurgles found their way from his throat. She walked over to his now lifeless form and scanned his body.

"Such a shame…" she mumbled to herself as her foot nudged his side. She then reached up to the radio transmitter around her throat and pressed the button. "Target neutralized, leaving now." She said, not long after the gruff voice from earlier replied his okay.

She brought her right hand back up and again, only her index and middle finger was out, brought them to the front of her face and swept them in a circular motion before lifting it in front of her forehead. Closing her eyes again she brought her hand down to her lips as she once again dissolved into the night.

* * *

* Trachea - This is the soft spot in the front of the neck. At this spot, the trachea (windpipe) is exposed to attack, being covered only by the skin, with no protective bones or muscles. A finger poke here will result in pain; a more powerful attack can crush the tracheal cartilage and result in death by strangulation.

* Brachial Plexus - A blow here can inhibit the muscles of the neck, shoulder and arm, severly limiting the opponent's ability to fight. A man can also be forced to release a hold by pinching this spot.


End file.
